All you have to do is say sorry
by Chrissytina
Summary: After S3 Ep13. Kate finally get back to the camp. Skate! NOT a oneshot anymore! CHAPTER 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my thoughts on how the long awaited Skate reunion would be like. This is a oneshot but i may do a sequel depends on if anyone wants one really. So remember to review!!! Enjoy! Sorry it's a bit short!

Disclaimer: I don't own Lost!

* * *

(Night)

Sawyer was standing by the campfire poking it with a stick. He wondered why Kate wasn't back, it had been a couple of days and he was started to get worried. Hurley approached him.

"Like I said dude, she's gonna be alright."

"Who said that I was thinkin' bout her?"

"Well since you found out she's been gone all you been doing is mope around."

"Well maybe it 'cuz I found out everyone has got all my stuff _and_ I can't use any nicknames."

Hurley wasn't paying any attention as he saw a dark figure coming towards them; he was unable to distinguish who it was until the figure walked nearer to them the fire shining onto her face. It was Kate.

"Erm, Dude." He nudged Sawyer.

Sawyer looked up he saw Kate. A rush of relief washed over, at that moment all he wanted was to run up to her and kiss her, hug her, tell her he was sorry, but he didn't. He looked behind her, she was alone. _Where was Jack? _Hurley ran up to Kate and hugged her. Sawyer decided he didn't want to talk to her, not right now.

"It's great to have you back!"

"Yeah." She smiled, she saw Sawyer slowly walking away to his tent.

"You know he was really worried about you." Hurley saw her staring at Sawyer sitting outside his tent reading. "Urm just going to the kitchen." He walked towards the kitchen.

Kate plucked up the courage to walk up to Sawyer.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself, Kate." Kate flinched at her name, was he angry at her?

Many people heard the news that Kate was back but didn't want to interrupt the conversation between her and Sawyer and just watched the two exchanging words.

"So you wanna know what happen?"

"None of my business really."

"Jack didn't want to come back."

"Is that why you're here? 'Cuz I'm the second choice?"

"Wha-"

"You couldn't have Jack so you decided to go for second best, which is me. Well I'm sorry to say I'm not gonna be the second best!"

"Who said you were second best?!" she tried to control her anger.

"I could tell you were guilty 'bout what happened between you and me."

"I wasn't guilty! I was just upset we had to leave Jack behind! If you didn't remember he saved your life!"

"I wouldn't matta if I died anyway, nobody will miss me." he stared at her.

"How could you say that? Did you see how much it hurt when I thought Pickett was going to kill you, when I begged him I'll do anything, just for him not to go through with it?" tears started to trickle down her face. "I nearly got myself killed trying to protect you, and you say that nobody will miss you?" she was unable to control her anger now "Because I will……because I love you James." She said softly.

"Kate…" Kate kneeled down; they were staring at each others eyes.

"Please don't say that after all the things that happened to us on this island meant nothing to you."

"I'm sorry." He said softly.

"I am too, for leaving you." She leaned in to kiss him. Her lips on his.

* * *

Again please review!!!


	2. PLEASE READ

**PLEASE READ!**

**Ok from all my reviews i felt that i could carry one with this fic instead of making this a oneshot. BUT i can't guarantee regular updates! I'm sorta busy with exams and coursework, but i will try and write another chapter soon, maybe within this month. So i hope this is happy news for some people.**

**Thanks for the amazing reviews!**

Christina x


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi! Ok AGES ago this was suppose to be a oneshot, but from my reviews I felt that many of you wanted this to carry on, and since the finale is over I sort of have some time (but I really should be revising for my exams!lol). I don't know how well this will go because I wrote the first chapter on how I thought the reunion would be like (the actual one was even better!). But I'll see how it goes. I don't know if this should be all fluffy. Or do you want it to be angsty as well? Because my other fic is pretty much all angst so I thought it should be a change from all the angst. But you are the readers, tell me what do you think? Also thank you for the reviews!!**

**Chapter 2**

That night they slept in Sawyer's tent. The sun was starting to rise and light was peeking into the tent. Sawyer open his eyes, his eyes wandered to the body next to him, his arms wrapped around her as if to protect her. Even though they were in no danger anymore. He continued to stare at Kate, she looked so peaceful when she slept, her freckles dotted on her cheek.

"Stop looking at me." Her voice startled him.

"I wasn't. I was ju-"

"Whatever, James." She opened her eyes and looked up at Sawyer. She moved her head closer to his and kissed him softly. "Good morning."

"Mornin' Freckles." He smiled, showing off the dimples she loved. Kate laughed. "What?" he asked her, puzzled to why she was laughing.

"If you don't mind me asking, where did you come up with that nickname?"

"What?! You don't see it? All those little freckles all over your face?"

"Yeah I see it. I hate them."

"I don't. I think they are cute." Kate laughed at his remark. "What now?"

"I never thought I would here you say something was 'cute'."

Sawyer looked annoyed "Yeah well…"

"No, I like it." She reassured him "You've changed since I was gone."

"Lots of things happened when you were gone."

"Yeah." She whispered. They laid there in silence, it wasn't a awkward silence, it was more comforting.

"Has anyone counted your freckles?" Sawyer broke the silence.

"No." she replied. She could tell Sawyer was staring at her face. "Can you stop that?"

"Stop what?"

"Staring."

"I was just counting your freckles."

"Stop it."

"And ruin my chance of beatin' the 'Island Book of Records' in counting the highest numbes of freckles on Freckles? Hell no!" he grinned.

"You're such a jerk." She laughed.

"You know you love it really." Kate sat up and put her boots on. "Where you goin'"

"I can't just stay here forever." She said tying the laces on her boots.

"Yeah, you can."

"I have a life outside this tent, James. I'm gonna get something to eat, why don't you come with me?"

"No." he said sulking.

"Don't act like a baby and come with me."

"What are you gonna do if I don't?"

"Well I was hoping I wasn't going to get to that but-"

"Alright, I'm comin'" Sawyer grabbed his boots and quickly tied them up.

They walked out of the tent and started to walk to the makeshift kitchen. Kate reached to hold Sawyer's hand, her fingers entwined in his. Sawyer glanced down at their hands and looked back up at Kate. She gave him a smile and he did it in return. _Maybe being in love wasn't bad after all._

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! Suggestions as well! Those who review will be rewarded with virtual cookies!!**


End file.
